Movie Time with Hope: Dragon Riders of Berk
by HopeBeyondImagination0
Summary: Two weeks after the Vikings and Dragons recovered their memories of their time with Hope. They suddenly reappear in a theater to watch Dragon: Riders of Berk, with our cheerful host, you guessed it: Hope! but Berk isn't the only village to appear in the theater. The Outcasts and The Berserkers and more have all arrived to!
1. Introduction

It had been two weeks since everyone had regained their memories of being with Hope. Some, being more cheerful than others. The village was in that time where everyone was happy, that sort of phase where everyone was on a kind of high. That honeymoon phase (just not married). Children were running around the streets, laughing, chasing terrors, or playing hide-and-go seek with the older dragons and those willing to play.

Everyone was just generally happy. Well… almost everyone. There was one person missing out on the festivities.

"I don't know if I'll ever get used to it bud." Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, told his dragon, Toothless.

"I mean, everything's changing."

Toothless hummed in response, nudging Hiccup's hand and pushing himself into his lap. Hiccup sighed dejectedly, absently petting Toothless' head.

Hiccup looked around the cove, everything was the same. Nothing had changed. It felt as if this was the only place in the world that had stayed the same.

"I wonder if we'll ever see her again."

Toothless stopped his purring and looked up, his eyes displaying his confusion.

"Hope. I wonder if we'll ever see Hope again."

Toothless nodded, closing his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of his human's fingers gently stroking his scales.

It was in that moment that a silver scale reflected the light of the sun, bathing the cove in a luminous light.

It was gone in an instant, the birds continued to chirp, the breeze continued to rustle the leaves gently in the wind, Hiccup and his dragon were nowhere to be seen. The whole island was bathed in silence, aside from the gentle sounds of nature's call.


	2. Reunion, well, sort of

"Where are we?!"

"What's going on?"

"Lucy? Lucy! Where are you"

"Here mum!"

"It's those beasts I tell you! Monsters!"

"Get off me you son of a troll!"

"Kill them all!"

"Do you think we should tell them, or...?" Asked a girl, standing in the shadows, gesturing to the group of vikings.

"Nah! What they don't know, wont hurt them." Replied a boy, leaning casually against a pitch black dragon.

"Well, what they 'can't see,'" corrected the boy. The dragon behind him, choking out a laugh.

"How stupid are they?" Asked another girl, watching two 'vikings' blaming each other for tripping the other. A pair of blond twins, watched on, snickering to each other.

"I can't watch this anymore. It's just too painful."

"Sure Hope."

Hope glares at the two snickering teens, before letting out a loud whistle. Her wolf companion glaring at her for making such an atrocious noise.

"Oi! you lot! Stop bickering and sit down! Honestly, it's like you've never been here before."

The crowd of vikings stop and turn, the shadows hidding the friends, disappearing before their eyes.

"Hope!"

"Hiccup!"

"Astrid? Astrid!"

"Where have you lot been!?"

Astrid and Hiccup look to each other, rolling their eyes.

"It's nice to see you Hope." Murmured Hiccup, turning to give the girl a hug.

"It's good to see you as well, my friend. Get in here Astrid!"

Hope and Hiccup reached out their arms to the blond-haired shield-maiden. The girl doesn't hesitate to join the hug.

"Well, Vikings of Berk." Started Hope, as the three seperated. "first, we'll be joined by the 'Beserkers', the 'Outcasts', 'Defenders of the Wing', 'Wing Maidens', 'Drago's Army', the 'Dragon Hunters', and a few other special guests."

A loud protest arised from the crowd.

"No! Absolutely not!"

"Traiters!"

"How dare you! Bringing those monsters here!"

"I knew you were trouble from the start! Witch!"

Hiccup sent Hope a sympathetic look. "Sorry, Hope."

"The Beserkers? Outcasts? You better know what you're doing." Astrid threatened.

"Who are the others anyway, and special guests?"

Hope smiled at Hiccup. "I think you'll like this suprise."

The scrawny teen, gave Hope a bemused look, shifting slightly on his legs.

With a click of the fingers, a large group of assorted vikings appeared in the room. simultaneously, each and every person, raised a weapon towards the group of five at the front.

"Who are you, and what do you want with us." Demanded a voice.

"Nothing." Replied Hope, "only for you lot to sit down and watch some shows together."

The man narrowed his eyes in disbelief.

"How do we know you don't just want to kill us. You did just kidnap us, bring us to some random place and expect us to listen." A woman's voice ran out.

"I give you my word, that none of you have been brought to be killed. Only to watch moving pictures."

"Your word means nothing!" Growls another voice.

"I swear on my life and magic." A shimmering purple and green light emits from Hope, signifying to all, the truth.

"Now please sit down, so we can continue on with the proceedings."

A murmur of discomfort arises, but no protests are made, as each Tribe makes their way to their designated seats.

"I shall give you each a few minutes to yourselves before we start."

Voices start murmuring and grumbling between each other, getting louder as the chatter gains more voices.

A lone woman looks down from above.

"You can come down now, no one is watching."

An auburn haired woman, jumps down from the rafters, loking curisously at the young boy in front of her.

"H-hello?"

The woman smiles. Hope gently grabs Astrid and Toothless, draging them to the side.

"Do I-I know you?"

"No my dear, but a mother never forgets." Whispers the woman, crouching down to her son's level.

"Mom? B-but...?"

Hiccup takes a step back, staring at his supposedly deceased mother. Fear, confusion and relief filling his green eyes.

"I'm sorry Hiccup, I thought you'd be better of with out me. You'd grow up to be like your father, buff and a dragon killer." She looks down in shame. Tears filling her eyes.

"But I was wrong." She nods her head towards the concerned eyes of the black dragon.

"You're so much like me. If I could turn back time, I would've grabbed you. But I didn't, and I'm so, so sorry. Forgive me?"

Mother and son stare at each other, feeling like eternity, before Hiccup rushes forward, wrapping his scrawny arms around his mother and letting out a quiet sob.

"Mom."

A soft smile reaches across Valka's face, as she sagged against her son in relief. Tears threatening to fall.

"My son. My baby boy."

The five spectators, two dragons, two humans and one wolf watching quietly with smiles on their faces, watching the hart warming reunion of mother and child.

"I'm sorry. but we've got to start. Why don't you sit near the barrier once again?"

Astrid nods for the group, walking over to the pair, sinking to the ground and gently tugging them over to their seats.

"Is everyone ready to start?"

A reluctant murmur sounds from most sides, while a cheer erupts from the Berkians.

"Alright then! Here we go! 'Dragons: Riders of Berk' here we come!"


End file.
